Who's the baby daddy?
by xvampirexkeroppix
Summary: My OC returns, but in a different way; a pregnancy. And who do you think the father is? Well place your bets now, or wait nine months. It's your choice. Axel, Marluxia or of all people Reno! Throw in some famliy drama and stir briskly... wait, this isn't a recipe. Sorry guys and gals no yaoi, I don't go for incest. AU from my previous story. Rated M for a reason, you'll understand.
1. Chapter 1

_Let the insanity begin! My Facebook RP accounts' escapades are brought into a semi-reality._

* * *

_Sometime in the future—_

_I remember like it was yesterday… the day we became a family._

_Axel: Please, don't tell them the day we met. _

_Marluxia: Please do! Its soo romantic!_

I never noticed how much he glanced this way. The fruity pink haired who-you-suspect-was-gay, Marluxia.

It was a few months after I noticed his existence, that he actually approached me while I was heading out for some shopping...

"H-hey, I uh—uhh like your shoes." Was the first thing I had ever heard the pinkette say.

I was wearing my purple converse that day. "Oh, thanks." I reply, grinning from the laughter I was holding inside._ I never expected the her—him to have such a voice. _

"Y-yes, I like purple, it's my second favorite color." He stated becoming a little less shy around me.

"Oh, let me guess, pink is your favorite?" I ask sarcastically. "OMG?! How did you know?" He bursts out, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Lucky guess?" Geez, _melodramatic much? _In his outburst I caught wind of whatever cologne or perfume he was wearing, "you smell good, like a garden full of roses."

–face palms internally-

"Yes, I do. It's my go to essence when I'm out and about." He stated once more.

We talk a little more, just in the middle of the sidewalk.

We all live in the same apartment complex, so it's not like he's a complete stranger… right?

"Well, I must return back to my apartment, I've got fashion designs to follow through with and models to hire." He turned on his heel, "Tata, see you tomorrow." then he blows a kiss, "until we meet again my dear."

I cringe at his failed attempt of flirting… but it was kind of cute.

I finish up my errands I was interrupted from doing and return to my floor.

As I exit the elevator, I pass by Axel, who lives on the same floor as I.

I glanced at the man, with cigarette in mouth and shirtless body, it was a little _arousing… _but I could tell he was and will be busy.

He had a girl over for the past month, but it's a different one almost every week. So how would this week be any different?

* * *

_Find out next chapter what happens between Xarma and Axel… and Marluxia? _

_R & R please. Tell me how I did on my second fanfic :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't you just hate that moment when you get a catchy J-pop song in your head? No, just me? Okay then. Caramelldansen... but enough of my rambling. _

_Rambling? as if... _

_Well, well_ chapter_ two already?_

_What will happen, find out in this chapter..._

_Again, _I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR KINGDOM HEARTS.

_So don't steal other people's work kids..._

* * *

I return to my dark apartment, all except for the TV. I had left my game system on.

_Oh, well I guess winning that race against Riku will have to wait. _

After I put away my spoils from shopping, I switch the system and TV off and head to the bathroom for a towel.

Just as I'm reaching for the towel rack, I hear a knock at my door.

_Damn, someone has the worst of luck with timing._

I quickly wrap myself with the towel. Answering the door, I find Reno, Axel's younger brother who lived on the second floor.

_Why is he here? _

"Can I help you?' I ask a little annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you busy?' He asks nervously. _He must have realized that I was about to shower. _

"Uhh—I was about to shower." I reply with my thoughts.

"Well, I was going to ask to borrow some laundry detergent." He said changing the subject.

"Sure." I return moments later with the detergent.

"Here you go." I state handing him the soap.

Just as he reaches for it, a blur of red and fur flash by door and on top of me.

"Wha-t! What is this?!" I throw my hands up guarding my face from a giant tongue.

"Red?! Where the hell did you come from?!" Reno says sicking his dog off of me.

_At least my towel didn't fall off._

Pulling his dog out of my doorway, "so sorry, I should keep him under control better."

"Its fine," I stand up brushing myself off.

Dragging his pet by the collar, "come on Red XIII, let's head back." He tells Red guiding him along as he turns to me waving.

I look down a little embarrassed, _oh! He forgot the detergent._

I chase him down on his way back to his room. "Reno, you left this in the hallway." I say handing him the detergent once more.

"Oh, thanks." He turns away embarrassed.

Red was already down the hallway pawing at his door.

"So see you around sometime then?" I state, wanting to forget this whole situation.

I turn to walk away, "Wait, are you busy tonight?" He asks grabbing my wrist.

"Well… " I pause for a moment.

At_ this rate I'll never be able to finish Kingdom Hearts._

"No, not really. I just need to finish up some chores." I lied.

"Okay, I was umm- would you like to come over for dinner?" He pauses "If you're not too busy".

* * *

_What will be the answer, yes or No? Why do I end all my story's chapters in cliffhangers? But what is a nobody? __….Now what…. Reno is introduced. Who do you think is next on my hit list—I mean-err never mind._

_*changes subject* I have a reader from China! You're awesome :)_

_I would like to thank my friend Ienzo (you know who you are) for inspiration and the wonderful art so far._

_R & R please :D_


End file.
